Shared Drink
by Yuuruichi
Summary: It's summertime. It's time to lay on the cold floor and share a drink with your lover. With Touko, specifically.


A/N: Hello again! It's 1:30 in the morning and I can barely think straight, but just a while ago, I read the long-awaited chapter 40 of BIY and my god it was great! Was 100 percent worth the wait and I can't stop thinking about it. I started to wonder to myself how would Touko and Yuu be like together many years later? That's part of the inspiration for this work. And also that one scene where Touko sneaked an indirect kiss while sharing a drink with Yuu. That's always a fun scene to look at. Here's my attempt at writing about it.

I do apologize in advance if there are any errors since I typed this up late at night. I will fix them as soon as I can if there are any present.

* * *

The summer heat had sunk so deep into Yuu's skin, she felt as if she was slowly developing a heat stroke. She rolled on the floor, searching for the coldest spot and praying to God that her savior was on its way to save her from this outrageous burning climate.

Her right foot touched against the leg of a couch, a well-maintained red one that stood from the corner of the main living space to where it could reach. With her vision upside down, Yuu looked straight ahead for a while, waiting for what seemed like nothing. Perhaps, she thought, her savior was on its way.

"Hey, Yuu, want a drink? It's nice and cold."

_Savior it is._

Yuu rolled on her back lazily in what felt like a pool of sweat and stared at the white ceiling of the living space she was currently in. Hearing footsteps from the direction she was facing a while ago, she sighed calmly.

A second later, there she was, the beloved Touko standing right over Yuu, holding a drink in her hand. She was smiling at her, like always. It was that same smile from the beginning, and Yuu instantly began to understand that some things, indeed, never change.

Touko, without questioning Yuu's condition at the moment, handed her the bottle. It was made out of glass and was cold indeed. Yuu could already feel her body feeling so much better the moment the tips of her fingers touched its surface. Getting up, she firmed her grip on the bottle and began to drink it slowly, savoring that coolness down her throat.

"Do you like it?" Touko asked, only getting Yuu's hum of approval as a response. "I got it yesterday while at the convenience store and forgot to drink it when I got home last night. Maybe it was for the best." She smiled tenderly as she watched Yuu from above.

"This tastes familiar," Yuu held the bottle and looked at it with a stern look. "Did you give me this before?"

Touko laughed softly, which only raised Yuu's suspicions.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. Many times in fact. Though, I think the first time was back when we first met?"

Yuu sat in thought for a small moment. "I don't remember. Not sure how a drink like this is significant to you, Touko."

"Well, it is, Yuu!" Touko said, trying her hardest to stay composed at that casual usage of her first name. It had been such a long time since Yuu had just been calling her that, but it still sends the butterflies to fly about in her stomach.

"You see, back when we were in high school, around the time we met each other, I shared a drink with you. It was when we were walking home together. That same day you gave me a proper introduction to your family's bookstore."

"I still don't remember-" Yuu paused for a quick moment. Her memories were starting to come in like a person welcoming many guests into its home.

"Well, do you remember now?" Touko assumed, due to the amount of time Yuu sat on the floor thinking to herself. The smile on Touko's face had yet to disappear. Though it eventually did when a somewhat cold stare was coming from Yuu's eyes, being pointed directly at her.

"Touko, are you serious?" Yuu sighed heavily. "You have the nerve to remember that indirect kiss? The only reason I remember is that same night I realized what kind of sneaky trick you pulled on me. That honestly kind of spooked me at the time."

Touko just laughed, perhaps a little bit nervously. "Haha, sorry about that. Can I get a sip? You need another way to cool down, Yuu?"

"Nah, I'm good now." Yuu handed Touko her drink, to which she took a great sip out of, with her smile returning. "If you want me to be honest, I'm sort of happy you remember such a little thing like that. Don't be sorry. Now, if you don't mind…"

Yuu made use of Touko's unoccupied hand and guided it to lay right on her forehead. Yuu stayed quiet for a second, registering the feeling of her lover's hand.

"Why are your hands always cold?" Yuu asked. Her shoulders began to loosen up as she slowly cooled down..

"Because I love you, obviously." Touko now began to rub Yuu's forehead in small circular motions. "I keep myself warm in the winter so you can latch onto me whenever you're cold, and I keep myself cold during the summer so you can cool down and relax."

Yuu sighed and closed her eyes. "Weird, but I'm not complaining. Thanks. I love you, too."

Touko smiled, for what was probably the millionth time today.

Yuu was nice. This was nice. Perhaps a fan would be even nicer, or a small nap?

"Hey, Touko, can you turn on the fan to your left?" Yuu began as she stood up and stretched. Touko nodded and faced her left, quickly pushing the 2 on the fan, which should provide just the right amount of cold air in the summertime. Her hair began to dance in waves with the wind. She laid the now empty bottle beside the fan.

And Yuu, well, she got comfortable, alright. Laying her head directly on Touko's lap, she curled up a bit into a ball, almost making Touko's heart skip a few hundred beats. Yuu's fluffy hair also had begun to dance in the wind of the fan, and this made Touko feel more relaxed. Yuu was that powerful that she could instantly make her calm and destress so easily.

That was truly magical.

"Hey, after you graduate from university, want to move in together, Yuu?" Touko's voice had become softer, the tiredness she was slowly getting becoming more and more obvious the more she spoke. "Then...we can finally be able to be together under the same roof."

Touko just about managed to pick up what Yuu said as her response.

"Yeah, sure. When college finally leaves me alone and I'll be free with a degree under my belt."

Touko chuckled. "...Want me to tutor you again…?"

"Is...it going to be actual tutoring this time...or just an excuse to get all close and personal?" Touko could have sworn she heard Yuu laugh a little bit at her own sentence.

"Hmm...who knows?"

And just like that, Touko and Yuu went out like a light. Comfortably. On the couch inside Touko's apartment on the 4th floor during the late summer months. The fan whirled on and on, and the couple continued to sink deeper into their peaceful slumber.


End file.
